


How turned to why

by Bella_Dark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Iron Man 3, Shield data dump, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Dark/pseuds/Bella_Dark
Summary: Tony gets nearly killed because Steve and Nat thought that the data dump was a good idea.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	How turned to why

**Author's Note:**

> i still do not know a lot about reading, but here we are.   
> But siriously who thought that data dump would be a good idea?

Tony woke up in the hospital. At least it looked like a hospital. It could also be a prison but that was unlikely. But after what happened today, he would not be surprised if it were a prison!

Wait was that even today? He looked around the room, Rhodey was sitting in a chair watching him. What was he doing here wasn’t he supposed to be on a mission? And why was he wearing the war machine armour. Where was Happy. It did not make sense at all.

Tony must have looked confused, because Rhodey smiled sadly.

“Pepper is trying to find out who did this to you and why. She has already faces and Jarvis is running test who they are. We still don’t know how they got in tower!” Rhodey sounded angry. “We know for sure that they got the way into the penthouse from the shield data dump two days ago. But we don’t know how shield got this information.”

“I do”

If Rhodey had not know his friend for so long, he wouldn’t even hear it. Now he just looked at his friend in order to get the name of the one who put him in danger like that. The second he got the name he would text Pepper and the one should better get himself a lawyer and give up.

Tony started to tremble.

“Steve Rogers”

\------- Flashback --------

Tony was sleeping when the data dump happened. So he woke up to someone pinning him down in his bed. But it was not Steve it was some person, who looked like an agent of some sort. Two other were standing at the foot of his bed.

“How the hell did you get in?”

“They put it online, two hours ago.”

“who?”

“The widow and the captain”

There was so much hate in the word ‘captain’, that Tony started to wonder why he was still alive.

“The captain has to pay for all he did to this world”

“But why are you here?”

Tony did not understand no one knew about his relationship with Steve, except for Rhodey. But He would not put it online and that guy said Steve and Nat put it online it made no sense. And Steve would not put anything online that could hurt him, like the way in here.

“It was hidden in the personal details of the captain under ‘Relationships’, it was just a way into the penthouse of Stark Tower.”

Now it made sense Steve told someone of Shield and they wrote it down, because he trusted them and now he and Nat published some information about Shield. To make them look more human and all it caused was a serious problem because these guys did not look like they wanted to just tell him that.

“And now the captain is going to get your heart one last time.”

And with this the stranger started cutting into his chest. It was the same place where he had the arc reactor removed a few weeks ago.

He started screaming the same time, even though he knew that it would be pointless it just hurt.

All that years he played everyone who wanted to harm him even survived Afghanistan, just because of Steve. Wow he knew it would be a bad idea but had no idea how bad it would turn out.

Then he just passed out, it was a relieve because his body stopped hurting for once in his life and his mind was just quiet.

\------Present --------

Rhodey looked at him with disbelief.

“Rogers? I thought he loved you?”

“He told Shield”

Rhoedy’s face turned into the most furious expression Tony has ever seen.

“And he and Romanova run around telling everyone that the world needs them.”

\-------Two Days later--------

Pepper hated to attend events without Tony. He always made them fun and he was always so beautiful on this sort of things. Sometimes Pepper missed him, okey she missed him al the time. Yes he was a mess, but he cared so much and even after she told him that she did not want there relationship he still treated her like the friend she was before she was his girlfriend. She had wanted to get him back but he looked so happy with Rogers and all she wanted was Tony to be happy.

But now he was lying in a hospital because of Rogers’s stupidity and she would make sure he never was in the same room as Tony ever again. The restraining orders were already filled in the just needed a last lookover and Steve would never be near to Tony again (or Si).

Then she saw Rogers.

She put on a smile and went over to him.

Steve was talking to a young women about that the world needed them and so one.

She looked like she was going to throw up. But she smiled as she so Pepper.

“So the world needs you?” Pepper asked.

Rogers smiled warmly. It was disgusting.

“Yes you could say that. Where is Tony, I thought he had an invitation for today. It is just that he has ignored all my calls. And I am just starting to worry. News said that there was a breaking in at Avengers’ Tower. So I just wanted to make sure he is okey but he does not answer.”

“Do you know where Tony is?”

“No, why?”

“Because you told the world how to get in the tower and that you were sleeping with him at once. What were you even thinking there are people who want to kill you and even more who want to kill him. Just be happy that the ones who wanted to hurt you got to him first. Because everyone else would have killed him before he was even awake. But they wanted him to know that you were the reason nothing else. He could have been anyone they just wanted to make you feel pain.”

Steve turned pale all the people were looking at her most of them looked pale.

“But is he all right? Please tell me he is alive”

“You always told Tony that he should stop being a superhero and stop being so reckless. But he never ended in a hospital like this. Now you are the reason why Tony had been injected with the Extermis in order to save his life. “

She looked how everyone else paled, but not Rogers he probably did not know what she was talking about.

“Anthony Stark nearly died because you thought it would be a good idea to tell Shield about your relationship. Or should I say Hydra?”

Steve looked so shocked that, someone could pity him, but he deserved it.

Pepper left the event shortly after that, to get to Tony.

They got married after the so-called Civil War.

**Author's Note:**

> my next work will be published in january (hopfully)


End file.
